


Cruel Summer

by damerey_daydreamer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DameRey, F/M, JediPilot, One Shot, PoeRey, Reypoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_daydreamer/pseuds/damerey_daydreamer
Summary: Rey has come back home from school for her summer break. She and Poe start a little fling. Inspired by the song Cruel Summer by Taylor Swift.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Cruel Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Rey is Leia and Han's daughter, Finn is their adopted son, and Ben doesn't exist.
> 
> This is a re-imagining of the fic I wrote for the Jon Snow/Sansa Stark ship (found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041004)
> 
> I do not own these lyrics or characters.
> 
> Cruel Summer by Taylor Swift  
> Fever dream high in the quiet of the night / You know that I caught it / Bad, bad boy, shiny toy with a price / You know that I bought it
> 
> Killing me slow, out the window / I'm always waiting for you to be waiting below / Devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyes / What doesn't kill me makes me want you more
> 
> And it's new, the shape of your body / It's blue, the feeling I've got / And it's ooh, whoa oh / It's a cruel summer / It's cool, that's what I tell 'em / No rules in breakable heaven / But ooh, whoa oh / It's a cruel summer / With you
> 
> Hang your head low in the glow of the vending machine / I'm not dying / We say that we'll just screw it up in these trying times / We're not trying
> 
> So cut the headlights, summer's a knife / I'm always waiting for you just to cut to the bone / Devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyes / And if I bleed, you'll be the last to know
> 
> Oh, it's new, the shape of your body / It's blue, the feeling I've got / And it's ooh, whoa oh / It's a cruel summer / It's cool, that's what I tell 'em / No rules in breakable heaven / But ooh, whoa oh / It's a cruel summer / With you
> 
> I'm drunk in the back of the car / And I cried like a baby coming home from the bar / Said, "I'm fine," but it wasn't true / I don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you / And I snuck in through the garden gate / Every night that summer just to seal my fate / And I scream, "For whatever it's worth / I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?" / He looks up, grinning like a devil
> 
> It's new, the shape of your body / It's blue, the feeling I've got / And it's ooh, whoa oh / It's a cruel summer / It's cool, that's what I tell 'em / No rules in breakable heaven / But ooh, whoa oh / It's a cruel summer / With you
> 
> I'm drunk in the back of the car / And I cried like a baby coming home from the bar / Said, "I'm fine," but it wasn't true / I don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you / And I snuck in through the garden gate / Every night that summer just to seal my fate / And I scream, "For whatever it's worth / I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?"

It was only supposed to be for the summer. And summer was coming to a close. 

When he and Rey Solo shared their first kiss at the beginning of June, Poe told himself it meant nothing, she was just drunk. Finn threw a party to welcome her back home from college for her summer break. Alcohol flowed freely and a quite tipsy Rey wrapped her arms around Poe’s neck, slurred about how much she missed him while she’d been at school, planted her lips firmly on his, then ran away while giggling with Rose.

She surprised him again the next week. They had been in the Solo’s pool all day, Poe tried to keep his eyes from trailing over Rey’s bikini clad body too much as he remembered the feeling of her lips on his. By 10, everyone else had gone inside to either sleep or watch a movie. Poe swam some laps in the still heated pool, hoping to release the energy that had been pent up all day before he went home. When he reached the edge of the pool on his last lap, he found Rey sitting right there on the edge, her legs dangling in the water. She slid into the water, so very close to Poe they were almost touching. “I could feel your eyes on me all day,” she whispered, her lips forming a devious little smile. Before Poe could sputter out a response, Rey’s hand grazed the back of his neck, fingers winding into his hair, and she brought her lips to his. She hadn’t been drinking and she didn’t run away and giggle. Her lips stayed on his, opening when his tongue begged for entrance. Poe took in the new feeling of the shape of her body against him and under his hands as they roamed around her. He held her tight to him as she hungrily kissed him. She wrapped her legs around him and let out whispers of a moan as his lips traveled down her neck. It all came to a sudden halt when they heard the back door open and Finn’s voice loudly announcing an incoming cannonball.

Poe wanted to talk to Rey about it. He wanted to know what she wanted with him. But every time they were alone, there was no talking. Rey would jump at whatever chance to crash her lips into his. It was a few weeks of steamy little make out sessions whenever they were alone. Rey didn’t seem to want to talk about it so he didn’t pressure her. He definitely wasn’t going to complain about her wanting to constantly kiss him.

On the night of the 4th of July, Rey sat next to him on the picnic blanket as they watched a nearby fireworks show from the Solo’s backyard with family and friends. Everyone was either busy gazing at the sparkling colors in the sky or were too concerned with the little fireworks Finn and Jannah were setting off themselves. Poe chanced to inch his hand towards Rey’s on the blanket and intertwined his fingers with hers. Rey turned to him and gave him a soft smile, her hazel eyes reflecting the red fireworks in the air. After everyone had left or gone to bed, Rey took Poe’s hand and quietly guided him upstairs and into her childhood bedroom. They laid on her bed as they kissed, their hands exploring more and more. Their lips found the sensitive spots on each other’s bodies. More than once, Rey had to cover her face with her pillow to keep from being too loud. When Poe slowly slid into her, he had to cover her mouth with his own to swallow her moans. He made love to her slowly that night, trying to not think of how fast this would end when she went back to her college.

The weeks flew by with heat and lust. Rey would text Poe to come over after everyone was asleep, he’d sneak in through the side garden’s gate and into the backyard, Rey opening the back sliding door to let him in. He’d set an alarm for 5 each of those mornings so he could sneak out before the rest of the house woke up. Some nights, when she had the excuse of being out with her old high school friends, Rey would come over to Poe’s apartment afterwards. As soon as she was in the door, she’d start shedding clothes and she took advantage of the fact that she didn’t have to be so quiet there. She would also set an alarm for 5 on those mornings so she could get home and into bed before any of the Solos were awake to ask questions.

Poe was in heaven. The gorgeous Rey Solo, whom he’d had a crush on since they were in grade school, was all over him, on top of him, writhing beneath him. But it was a fragile, very breakable heaven. The summer was coming to a close, she would be leaving to head back to her college down south. Poe had told himself he was perfectly okay with it just being a summer fling. Deep down, he knew he wanted so much more. But he was convinced he was okay with it and he was very lucky to even get that with the girl he’s loved for years and years.

The week before she would be leaving, they went to the bar with Finn and a bunch of friends. Drinks were had, and by the time designated driver Poe was driving them home at the end of the night, Rey was pretty drunk. Finn sat in the passenger seat, talking about his new coworker Zorii and how he thinks Poe should go on a date with her. Suddenly, there was a sobbing noise coming from the backseat. “I’m fine. I’m fine,” Rey slurred in response to Rose’s questioning look. “I’ve just had too much to drink.” Poe looked in his rear view mirror at her. Rey was busy wiping tears away from her cheeks and then she settled to just look out the window. When he dropped them off at the Solo house, Rey didn’t even say goodbye, just hopped out of the car and headed inside. Poe didn’t receive a text from her that night, asking for him to come over. He didn’t receive that text the next night either. The next day, he texted her to ask if she was okay. She swore up and down she was fine and asked him to come over that night. Poe had hoped they could talk about “them” and if there was a “them” at all. But as soon as they were in her room, her lips were on his. Rey seemed determined to not discuss things and Poe just wanted to please her in any way he could. After they were physically exerted, they curled up together as they always did, Poe holding her tight to him, her back firm against his chest. Poe could feel the sadness growing in him as his fingers grazed up and down her arm. This perfect - but cruel - summer was coming to an end. He nuzzled into the hair at the back of her neck and held her tighter.

Now it was the last August Saturday before Rey would leave town. Leia planned a family dinner at one of the nicest restaurants in town, insisting Poe come along since he’s basically family anyways. Poe got ready at his apartment, selecting a nice suit and tie that he normally reserved for attending weddings. He wanted to look good for Rey. He was determined to talk to her that night about what they were doing and if it would just be a fling, even if her lips tried to rush to the good stuff. When he walked out to his car to head to the restaurant, he found Rey’s car next to his. She stood between them, looking gorgeous in her white dress, her hands nervously rubbing together. Poe’s brows furrowed out of curiosity of seeing her there. Then his stomach dropped, thinking she was going to tell him not to come and that she was done with him since she was heading back to school.

“Before you kiss me, I just need to say a few things,“ Rey stated as Poe came to a stop in front of her. 

Poe’s lips formed a small frown and he leaned back against the hood of his car, waiting for the blow. 

“I thought this was just some summer fun. I’ve had a bit of a crush on you for ages now and before I came back home, I became determined to hook up with you this summer. After having a few drinks, I finally got the balls to kiss you. I didn’t know what to do after that. I couldn’t tell if you were interested. Until that day at our pool and I could see you checking me out all day long. I didn’t need alcohol to make me brave after that. We were having fun all summer. So. Much. Fun. It was just supposed to be a fling, some fun times before I go back to JU,“ Rey rambled.

Poe’s dread grew, he figured she could tell he wanted more and he expected her to be annoyed that his feelings would ruin their hooking up. His head tilted down and his eyes stared at the ground as she continued.

“Then we went to the bar last week. And Finn - stupid dumb Finn - suggests you go on a date with some girl he knows. And I was drunk and I lost it. I fucking started crying because drunk me couldn’t take the idea of you being with someone else. I realized that this was never a fling for me. I realized I’ve had feelings for you. I realize I’m ruining the fun we’ve been having this summer by admitting this. So. For whatever it’s worth, I love you, Poe.“

The words sunk into Poe’s mind. He slowly looked back up at her, a devilish little smile forming on his lips. He quickly closed the space between them, bringing his lips to hers and cupping her cheek with his hand.

“Rey, I love you,“ Poe whispered, when he pulled his lips away.

“What?“ Rey asked, her brows knitted together in confusion but there was a hopeful look in her eye. 

“This was never just some hooking up, friends with benefits, fling for me. Never. I’ve been wanting to talk to you about it since that first night in the pool. But every time I got you alone, your lips basically attacked me; I figured you just wanted to get down to business and not talk about it.“

“Oh! No, I just really needed to kiss you,“ Rey said with a smile and a tinge of pink coloring her cheeks. Her arms wrapped around his neck. “So. I love you and you love me?“

“Looks like it,“ Poe answered with a flirty smirk, his lips peppering her jaw with little kisses.

“But I’m going back to Coruscant on Monday,“ Rey quietly said.

“So what? That’s what the phone is for. And long holiday weekends when I can come down to you. And winter and spring breaks when you come back home. Then you’ll be graduating in May. We can make this work. I’m all yours, Rey.“

“Really? You’d put up with a long distance relationship for the next year for me?“ she asked, a shy but hopeful tone to her voice.

“Of course I would,“ Poe replied, shocked she would even feel like she needed to ask that. “I would do anything to be with you.“

Rey’s smile grew wide before she kissed him again. After a minute or two, Poe pulled his lips away and rested his forehead against hers.

“We really should probably head to the restaurant now.“

“Get in, I’ll drive you. Gives me an excuse to bring you back here tonight,“ Rey said with her own devilish smile.

...


End file.
